Frió y fuego
by mitsuki07
Summary: "Lo sé perdí la carrera, pero yo no seré capaz de descansar hasta no decírtelo."¿ Que hubiera pasado si sensei hubiera continuado con su confesión en aquel momento después de curar la herida de Suzume? One-shot Shisuzume.


_**Hooola! como han estado?  
**_

_**Les traigo un pequeño one-Shot que acabo de terminar... **_

_**espero que lo disfruten por que Cerebro-chan me esta golpeando...**_

* * *

_**Frio y fuego.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_"Lo se….Perdí la carrera, pero yo no seré capaz de descansar hasta no decírtelo."¿ Que hubiera pasado si sensei hubiera continuado con su confesión en aquel momento después de curar la herida de Suzume? One-shot Shisuzume._

* * *

-Quiero que me escuches bien hasta el final aunque sea egoísta de mi parte.

¿Qué era esto?

Nuevamente los latidos de mi corazón, aquellos latidos que eran como pequeñas pulsaciones que había tratado incansablemente de detener.

Quería que se detuviera, ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¿Por qué en realidad estaba deseosa de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme?

No podía con eso, debía escapar. No podía permitirme el lujo de confundirme.

-No puedo hacer eso, no te escuchare…. Por eso, no me digas más de lo que me has dicho.

Ahora estaba con Mamura, sabía bien lo que Sensei quería decirme. No se lo permitiría, si yo volvía a escuchar algo así de él mi barrera que levante contra él se rompería en millones de fragmentos y ya no podría seguir ocultando más lo que sentía en realidad.

-Está bien, te entiendo…Disculpa.

¿Por qué se había rendido?

Era mejor así aunque doliera.

-Disculpa pero yo…

Al verlo me miraba de forma extraña. No podía evitarlo, mi corazón no dejaba de latir. No dejarían de latir por Sensei sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no era algo que yo pudiera cambiar.

-….Perdí la carrera, pero yo no seré capaz de descansar hasta no decírtelo. Yo…Fui un tonto en aquel momento, el miedo me atenazo por completo y el terror me hizo hacer algo que aún no me he perdonado. Perderte ha sido de las cosas más dolorosas que he hecho, en ese momento…cuando todo termino el dolor quemaba mi interior y solo lo pude esconder detrás de una máscara de frialdad.

Sensei camino hasta llegar a mí y con su mano comenzó a recorrer mi rostro lentamente como si quisiera conservar el tacto de mi piel en la suya.

-En aquel momento no sabes lo mucho que me costó decirte todo aquello, había decidido dejarte ir pero… el verte con alguien más me está matando. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. En verdad lo siento como no tienes idea.

Dejo caer su mano en su costado y sus rodillas cedieron haciéndolo quedar a mi altura, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca y yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza su perturbadora imagen de su rostro sufriendo.

Era demasiado para mí.

-Lo siento, no quiero que estés con nadie más, te amo. Soy egoísta lo sé, pero es tan doloroso que no puedo soportarlo. Lo siento nuevamente además por hacer que escucharas todo esto, lo siento sé que era innecesario pero no podía continuar sin que tu no lo supieras. Lo siento como no tienes idea pero también este será el final. Gracias por escuchar.

Sensei se levantó y me dio la espalda y yo aún no superaba su rostro lleno de dolor.

¿Por qué no podía soportar verlo en ese estado?

¿Por qué sentía que en verdad que cuando él se fuera en verdad sería el final? ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera?

¡NO!

Yo no quería que se fuera, yo no quería que tuviera esa mirada en su rostro ni mucho menos no quería que siguiera sufriendo.

Sé que sería más fácil que él se marchara y así terminar con todo de una vez, pero no quería avanzar si es que el precio era algo así.

Ya estaba cansada y no lo sabía pero mis barreras habían terminado rompiéndose.

Yo no quería esto, no quería que esto terminara.

Cuando sensei empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta corrí hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo con fuerza con la mano ignorando aun por completo el dolor de mi pie.

-No…no te va-vallas.

El sensei lentamente se giró y pude ver la incredulidad en su rostro que poco a poco se iba llenando de alivio y también de felicidad.

-No te vayas por favor. Todo este tiempo había estado tratando de borrar tu imagen de mi mente pero no lo había conseguido y me perseguía siempre. Sin importar cuanto había estado escondiendo mis sentimientos mis latidos siempre me delataban. Lo siento, no quiero lastimar a nadie pero yo no puedo soportarlo más.

Sensei me abrazo y disfrutamos ambos de la calma que se había abierto, por fin había podido liberar un poco de lo que había estado en mi interior por tanto tiempo y me sentía más libre, no me importaba lo que ocurriera después, solo quería permanecer en este momento por siempre.

Pero el momento se acabó cuando Sensei se empezó a separar lentamente, nos miramos un buen rato, tanto que podía ser capaz de dibujarlo a la perfección aun si el no estuviera.

Volvió a colocar sus manos en mis mejillas y lentamente empezó a acercarse. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y solo sentí cuando nuestros labios se tocaron como dos fuegos ardientes que habían encontrado su par que llevaban toda la vida buscando.

Cuando se rompió el beso nos volvimos a mirar, esta vez con la verdadera conciencia de cada uno y poco a poco nos fuimos separando.

-No digas nada.

-No me importo.

Pude ver una verdadera decepción en sus ojos, me había malentendido, ya no quería confusiones. Ya no quería perderlo.

-Quiero decir que no te preocupes por eso, porque yo… en realidad yo…

No sabía cómo decirlo.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron acortados por un nuevo acercamiento de él. Nuevamente cuando estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos se detuvo.

-Escapa si te disgusta, estaré dispuesto a recibir tu odio si te marchas. Y todo lo que traiga el hecho que te quedes a mi lado.

No quería más. En un momento a otro nuestros labios se volvieron a unir pero en esta ocasión con un sentimiento mucho más cálido que el anterior, podía sentir su verdadero alivio y amor correr hasta mi cono pequeños choques eléctricos.

Todo en mi interior estaba resuelto, aceptaba el amor que le tenía a sensei y se lo había mostrado pues había sido yo quien había iniciado con el beso.

Este momento, aunque fuera pequeño y aunque en realidad solo fueran pequeños segundos no me importaban porque en este momento solo existíamos los dos y el ahora que vivíamos era en realidad infinito.

* * *

waaaaa

_***Se esconde para no recibir ningún objeto volador...* **_

_**Se que no he actualizado ninguna de mis otras historias y lo siento muuuuchisimo, pero cuando uno anda muerta en inspiración los capítulos salen horribles. Lo siento, esto salio mientras escribía el próximo capitulo de viajes remotos accidentalmente... hahahaha ya mañana subo... hoy más tarde subo el capitulo de viaje remoto ...**_

_**review ?**_


End file.
